1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector for terminating an external cable and mating with a header which is mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,850 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,513 respectively disclose an electrical connector for terminating a cable, each connector having a housing with a plurality of contacts received therein, a termination cover detachably assembled on the housing, and a strain relief device. The strain relief device is movable toward the termination cover and housing to aid the cover in maintaining the cable in its connected position. Similar configurations can also be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,417,584; 5,108,306; 4,295,704 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,430.
However, in some applications, a strain relief device having a high profile is desired to allow users to withdrawal the connector more easily from electrical components located on a board or in a certain apparatus. The two kinds of strain relief devices mentioned in the above two patents do not meet the height and configuration requirements which will allow easy removal of the connector from a circuit board while still maintaining the original mechanical functions and capabilities.
Hence, an improved strain relief device is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector for terminating a cable, the connector having an improved strain relief member with a high profile and a simple configuration.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, an electrical connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an IDC connector and an external cable. The IDC connector has an insulating base receiving therein a plurality of IDC contacts for piercing individual wires of the cable, a terminating cover assembled on the base for terminating the cable thereto, and a strain relief member secured on the insulating base and the terminating cover. The strain relief member has an upwardly extending main portion with a pair of slots being defined therein, a holding cap integrally formed on a topside of the main portion, and a pair of locking legs extending downwardly from opposite bottom sides of the main portion. The locking legs each has an outwardly projecting hook for engaging with a corresponding yoke formed on opposite ends of the insulating base, thus maintaining the cable in its terminated position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.